Black Heart's
by Darkness5728
Summary: My view on how Olivia should have acted at first before taking Natalia back for good..So hope everyone likes it. I do extreme language so if you don't like it then tough.
1. Chapter 1

Black Death

There is a time when at least a few people in the world truly get there heart broken or stomped on. But the way Olivia Spencer felt, it was like someone had literally ran her over with a fucking tank and then dropped a bomb in her chest before finally descending off into the unknown darkness. Yeah sure she had broken a few heart's of her own as well as got hers broken but nothing…Nothing! Was compared to this pain she was feeling, her wounds were once again open and the way she felt she might as well not even consider the possibility of ever healing again. If your heart was every broken like hers was, then you would understand why.

"Olivia….OLIVIA!" Was the sound of someone who didn't sound too happy?

"What?" Olivia turned around and came face to face with the one and only Mayor Wolf.

"Olivia, where the hell have you been all day? Some staff from the hotel said they haven't seen you since this morning's meeting."

"Well I been busy and all with work, and thinking and what not." Olivia knew her somewhat friend wouldn't believe that bull, but she had to give it a shot.

"Bullshit…Olivia it's been three months since Natalia left and it's been a month since she came back, are you going to ever get past this…At all?" Doris knew Olivia was in pain but she just didn't know how deep it was.

"I don't think I will ever get past this— this pain she put me through, I fucking poured my heart out to her and told her how I felt. I decided to give us a chance and what happens…This, first I have to wait for Frank to be okay then the town then Rafe….Then she ups and leave without warning just cause she's alittle scared…Didn't even bother to call or write or whatever. That's low even. So no I won't get passed it." Olivia stood up, still trying to process all she was going through, all she could do was gather her things and leave the place she was sitting and a wolf was occupying.

Chapter 2:

Flashback: "_Olivia, I came back for you. I know I left without warning but I am back and ready to move on with—"_

"_No...No! You left and just expect me to come back to you with open arms." Olivia shook her head and folded her arms across her chest turning to look out at the lake. "No Natalia were officially done, over with…So just stay away from me and leave me the hell alone."_

"_Olivia please" Natalia pleaded, she really had too much on her mind back then and from the way Olivia's hard tone sounded it looked like she really did screw up this one. "At least let me try to fix this fix us." She was on the verge of tears._

_Olivia took a deep breath and released it slowly, she really had to keep her anger on lock, she was two close to blowing up on her new ex lover. "Natalia, there is nothing to fucking fix!" Olivia undid her arms and came eye to eye with the brown eyed female. "Natalia you left, I looked for you for 2 months. I went to every fucking retreat I could think of or find. While you were gone I had to deal with your Rafe, Father Ray and Frank…And we all know how that went. I waited for you to be fine and okay with us but look what it got me a broken heart and a knocked up Ex who got pregnant from Frank…Of all people to get pregnant by it had to be Frank Cooper. Yeah that's nice, do me a favor and stay away from me and my daughter cause if you don't I will make hell for you and your big ass kid." With that Olivia quickly brushed passed Natalia leaving her there in her own thoughts and tears._

"So Miss Spencer what will you have?" The blond haired male asked, he knew it would be the usual but it was still his job to ask.

"Martini 3 olives and make it quick." Olivia ran her hand through her hair and looked around the place, seemed alittle dead tonight. But it didn't matter to her atleast she could try and get some peace.

"Here you go Miss Spencer, just how you like it." The male sat the drink down in front of her and made his way to another customer.

Olivia gladly took it and took a hardy sip before placing it back down. "Maybe now I can get wasted in peace."

"Nope not on my time you're not."

"Oh god I spoke to soon" Olivia let out a small groan. "So how may I help you Josh?" Olivia was getting somewhat irritated.

"Well I just thought I would come by and see how my favorite girl is doing, and how she's feeling. I heard from Blake that you were pretty upset with Natalia. Now may I ask why?"

Olivia should have known Blake was going to open her big ass mouth. "I am surprised she didn't tell you the story on why. Well long story short, I developed feelings for Natalia she did the same for me, I expressed my love she did the same. She stepped on my heart and killed it and I died." Olivia took another sip of her drink.

"Hmm, I see….So basically your upset cause Natalia left the day of the BBQ without question. You must have really loved her Olivia." Josh was about to finish until he caught sight of someone.

"Yeah I did, but it's whatever." Olivia looked up at Josh and followed his gaze towards the door. "Fuck!" Olivia grabbed her purse and tossed some bills on the bar.

"Olivia maybe you two should just talk this ou—"

"No Josh, there will be no talking…I'm done with her ass and that's that." Olivia practically spat the sentence out, she didn't even think twice before she moved from her seat and headed for the other Exit of towers.

Josh watched as Blake and Natalia looked at the scene.

"Maybe I really did break her heart Blake."

"Don't worry she will come around eventually I hope."

Olivia walked out into the cool breeze, she really didn't have time to talk to Natalia or anyone for that matter. And with Emma with Ava this gave her time to grieve and sulk as long as she wanted without a second though.

Chapter 3:

Olivia was laying face down first on her newly soaked pillow when she heard the loud knock at the door. "If I don't answer maybe they will go away" Before Olivia could lay her head back down she heard the key card being slid into the door. "Fuck!" Olivia sat straight up on her bed to see Doris walk in.

"Well good morning to you too Ms. Spencer, how was your night" Doris said walking into the room and taking a seat in the first chair she spotted.

"Okay I guess" Was the straight forward answer Olivia gave her before lying back down. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What I can't stop by and see how a friend in need is doing?" Doris had a smug grin on her face as always as she leaned back into her seat.

Olivia looked up from her pillow and over at her mischievous friend. "What are you up to Doris?" Olivia did not like the feeling she was suddenly receiving.

ON THE OTHER END OF TOWN:

"No Blake, I really don't feel like going to a bar and plus it's in the middle of the day as well too!" Natalia shook her head as she headed back towards her desk.

"Oh come on Talia live alittle okay, It will be fun I promise." Blake was practically begging Natalia to go with her, she just hoped her plan worked.

Natalia had to really think about the offer, she did need to have alittle more fun instead of staying cooped up in the house all day with rafe and the baby. "Fine, let's go." Natalia stood up grabbing her purse in the process.

"It will be fun, just the two of us and smelly men and women." Blake laughed as she held the door open for her friend.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Blake and Natalia had just arrived at the not too crowded bar, it was still in the middle of the day so Natalia didn't really expect too many people to be in there beside the drunks and the loners. They choose a small table to the far left of the room and decided to quickly take their seats. Natalia scanned the crowd quickly before she looked back over at Blake who was seated just across from her. "So what now?" She asked in boredom.

"Just sit and relax for once, were here to enjoy ourselves and not sulk okay so please try and look happy."

"Can I get you two lady's a drink?" Came a soft voice of a very small and attractive blond.

"Umm, I will have a beer" Said Blake while Natalia quickly asked for the same before getting up to go to the ladies room.

"Nice to see you again Blake"

Blake quickly looked over her shoulder to see Olivia and Doris standing right behind her. "Hey guys! What are you two doing here?" Blake flashed a quick smile before moving her chair over on the other side of the table next to Natalia's. Olivia and Doris pulled chairs up towards the table and took a seat themselves.

"What does it look like we came to have a drink just like everyone else Blake." Olivia asked in her slightly annoyed tone of voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just decided to have a beer and find some good gossip you know, same oh same oh." Blake laughed some and quickly took a swallow of her beer once it was sat on the table, Olivia noticed the second one being placed and became curious.

"Who's the second one for?" She quickly pointed out to Blake.

Blake was about to speak when she say Natalia emerge from the bathroom and back towards the table, everyone was silent as Natalia took her seat. But Olivia quickly became pissed and annoyed all in one.

"What she doing here? What the hell is going on?" Olivia looked over towards Doris who was looking off in the distance trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Olivia will you just relax and try to enjoy yourself" Blake just hoped nothing to serious got out of hand. She among other people knew how Olivia could get.

Olivia quickly folded her arms defensively and leaned back in her seat. Doris on the other hand was quickly trying to think of something to say to calm the tension at the table.

"Umm, anyone else wants a drink or anything?" Doris quickly looked around for the barmaid and once spotted signaled her over towards the table. "Get me a beer and a martini for my friend here and keep them coming please."

Olivia could barely look at Natalia for the past few weeks and now she was fucking sitting across from her and she felt trapped. She needed to think of a way to get out of the situation she was in and fast before she have a nervous brake down. Olivia let out a small breath before moving her hair behind her ear and placing an elbow over the back of the chair. "So I really would like to know whose idea was this...Doris." Olivia looked over at her friend who head shot up.

"Hey! How do you know if it was me, it could have been big mouth for all you know?" Doris folded her arms and leaned back in her seat.

Blake was stunned at the rude comment that Doris threw at her, before she knew it she was frowning and was in need of another beer. "My mouth is not big, its medium size"

Doris and Olivia both broke out laughing and watched as there drinks were being placed in front of them and the look of anger on Blake's face flash in front of them.

"Soooo anyway, how has everyone been" Doris said taking a sip from her drink and eyeing the barmaid who placed it down in front of her.

"I been well work still a bitch but I can't complain any." Blake added in next kicking Doris under the table when she saw that the other female's attention was on the younger attractive female across the room. "How about you Natalia? How have you been hmm?"

"I—I been alright, just taking care of Francesca and Rafe so I been pretty busy as of late." Natalia looked up at Olivia who wasn't really paying her any mind. She watched as she circled her finger around her martini glass.

"Well what about you Olivia how have you been?" Asked Doris

"I been swell, couldn't be better if you ask me." The sarcasm was clearly heard in her tone of voice. "So are we going to sit here all day and small talk or get the point of this whole set up? Because I have more important things to do, rather than to sit here with you guys and her." How Olivia spat out her could have killed someone on the spot.

"Yes I was umm..Just about to get to that, look you two are really well together and it's been hard seeing all this unfold over a small issue." Olivia eyed Blake deadly as if telling her to choose her words wisely. "Umm...I mean, okay can't you two just kiss or make up or something for god sakes! This is childish and plain wrong. Two lovers shouldn't be fighting like you two do all the time."

"Well Blake I don't want to fight Olivia is just stubborn and won't at least try and hear what I have to say."

"Bullshit, I won't sit here and listen to your stupid ass excuses Natalia..

And with that Olivia stood up and quickly left…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Olivia was again busy at work in her office, with all that was going on in her life lately she needed some type of get away. With Emma gone with her sister she had more than enough time to focus on work and hopefully forget about one Natalia in return for all her efforts in return. She basically stayed at work all day, going to meetings, meeting up with designers and staff. She was proud of herself since she managed to only fire one person that week. And for that she felt she deserved a drink. She was taking her last phone call on her cell and packing her bag when an unexpected visitor came walking straight threw her door and slamming it in the process. Before Olivia knew it frank fucking cooper was standing in front of her desk, arms folded and as red as a cherry.

"And how may I help you today Mr. Cooper?" Olivia leaned back in her seat.

"You know you ungrateful bitch, Natalia! Won't even take me back and you want to know why? Frank was so heated he could barely contain his anger, if Olivia knew any better it looked as if frank was about to hit her.

"Not really, but if you want me to guess I would think it's because of your small dick and the lack of passion in bed franky boy. Or it could be, because you're a loser... I'm just saying." Olivia had a smug grin on her face, she felt pretty damn good right about now since she just threw a low blow, and which from Franks face, he was about to pop and any minute too.

"YOU STUPID AS BITCH?... I swear to fucking god you will pay for this one way or another, you ruined my life! And you think I'm going to just let that slide, then you're dead wrong." And before Olivia knew it, Frank had knocked all the items from Olivia's desk. Before she knew it she was up and on her feet in two seconds flat ready to pound the shit out this man.

"Look Frank, you want war then you got it. Not my fault I'm a better lay then your ass, if I was Natalia I wouldn't have even laid down with you, but she good for that one though. Your dad's better in the sack then you and 10 times the man… You don't want to take me there, Frank if I was you I would walk away before things got worse." Frank and Olivia was eye to eye when Doris had just walked thru the door.

"Wow, did I like come in at a bad time or something."

"Naw you came just in time actually, Now can you please show Frank to the door so me and you can go on about our doing." Olivia turned and headed right back towards her seat, as Doris watched Frank turn and storm right out of the door. "Well he seemed pissed off, what you do to him."

"Shit, nothing yet. If Frank got the balls to come in my office and come in my face, then I got something for his ass... We just started a war he is not going to be able to win and believe that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you mean to tell me, out of all people to get into it with, Frank had the guts to come to you? Oh man, he really does have balls." Doris laughed some as she took a sip of her drink. Just hearing the story gave her goose bumps. "Then what happened next?"

"Well that's when you walked in and, so that's about it. But Franks….Out of all people, I knew he was mad but I didn't know this mad. But no matter, he shouldn't have come up on me like he did and now he has to pay the price for it." Olivia finished her last beer placing the bottle on the table, she really didn't have a plan but she wasn't going to take Frank's threat lightly either. She could still see and feel the rage that was bouncing off of him.

"Well, whatever you want you do Olivia you know I back you up a hundred percent, cause to tell you the truth I was never to fond of the coopers. But for now let's worry about you and Natalia, it's obvious you still have some feelings for her, and please don't lie and say you don't." Doris stood up and grabbed her jacket and hand bag, She took once last look at the sexy bar maid before she turned her attention towards Olivia who was deep in thought herself. "Earth to Psycho you there." Doris laughed when Olivia's head shot up.

"Hey bitch watch it, I got dirt on you too." Olivia laughed and followed behind Doris and quickly gave her a sideways glance before pulling out her cell phone. "Well it's true, remember when I walked into you and miss you know who all on each other in the bathroom. I still have nightmares about that day too, I spent weeks in thereby.

"Hey! I told you not to mention it… And plus that was the 6th best day of my life, so I can't really complain." Doris ran her hand through her hair and checked her missed calls and voice mails, being mayor really had a toll on her. She looked over at Olivia who was checking out the girl who was bending over way too much to pick up a quarter, she watched as she the woman looked back at Olivia and winked at her. And by the look on her friends face, she could tell some un needed thoughts was running through her head right about now. "Hey I'm over here"

Olivia was quickly taken out her thoughts when she heard her friend's voice. "What? I can't look or sneak a peek." At the last word Olivia quickly looked back, she had to admit the girl was attractive. But was lacking something and Olivia couldn't put her finger on it. "But... She's like missing something though." Olivia shook the thoughts out her head and pulled her car keys out from her back pocket.

"What she's missing Natalia's curves, or her ass or maybe them big ass breast she been sporting lately." Doris smirked at the thought which cause Olivia to give her the deadliest look to man, Doris quickly backed up and threw her hands up defensively. "Heyyy, I was just saying."

"Well next time keep it to yourself." Olivia threw her door open and quickly started her car up. She rolled her windows down and pulled right out of the lot and onto the street, and right at that moment before Olivia knew it everything went black in her eyes.

"OLIVIA!"

But before Doris knew what was happening, Franks car drove right into Olivia's driver side, which cause her car to swerve and smash dead into a tree. Doris quickly ran across the street to check on her dear friend as others started to gather and most called 911. She looked at Frank who had the most vicious smile on his lips, she knew this was one war that was going to end badly.

_Cut Scene:_

_Can someone please tell me what the hell happened here? _

_You want to know what happened? Frank is what happened! He ran into Olivia's car on purpose but, oh but please believe his ass is so dead!_

_Okay calm down I will get everyone's story but for now we have an injured person we have to worry about._

_**Olivia was hearing so many voices but yet couldn't make out what the hell just happened… All she could think about was Emma and Ava… And her, the one person who still held the key to her broken heart. Her head was pounding and her heart was racing. But one thing she did know, she wasn't going to die today, that one thought was steady running threw her mind. But the rage and anger couldn't be held in no more… "Why am I here?" Was the question that she couldn't get answers for. The last thing she remembered was Franks ugly ass face right before he…..**_

"Olivia? Can you hear me."

Olivia's eyes in one quick motion shot open, before she knew it she was leaning up and looking around her room. "I'm going to ask you one simple question." Her tone was low, but deadly.

"Olivia I don't thin—" Lillian was cut off once more.

"Where the fuck is Frank?" Olivia was in so much pain, but the anger she was giving off had her on a whole new level. She could care less about her pain and scrapes; she had a bitch to kill tonight.

"Olivia please, we have to check your heart and make sur—"

"Look, make it quick… I will not be staying in this hospital overnight or one more hour." She was firm yet calm, she could feel the blood oozing down her forehead and the scrapes which were open and exposed to air. She could hear all the commotion in the hall, but one voice stood out among the yelling.

"Natalia's here?" Olivia looked over at Lillian who was talking to a resident.

"Yeah she just arrived awhile ago, why?"

"Just hurry this up please" Olivia had other things on her mind besides her Ex… She had hate and revenge in one package and a lot of planning to do.


End file.
